The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Video coding standards, such as high efficiency video coding (HEVC) standard, and the like, use video compression technologies to improve coding efficiency and improve video quality. In an example, redundant portions in frames are replaced with a short description instead of the original pixels to improve coding efficiency. When the redundant portions are within a single frame, intra prediction technology can be used for encoding/decoding. When the redundant portions are in subsequent frames, inter prediction technology can be used for encoding/decoding.